Low power and Lossy Networks (LLNs), e.g., Internet of Things (IoT) networks, have a myriad of applications, such as sensor networks, Smart Grids, and Smart Cities. Various challenges are presented with LLNs, such as lossy links, low bandwidth, low quality transceivers, battery operation, low memory and/or processing capability, etc. The challenging nature of these networks is exacerbated by the large number of nodes (an order of magnitude larger than a “classic” IP network), thus making the routing, Quality of Service (QoS), security, network management, and traffic engineering extremely challenging, to mention a few.
Machine learning (ML) is concerned with the design and the development of algorithms that take as input empirical data (such as network statistics and performance indicators), and recognize complex patterns in these data. In general, these patterns are then used to make decisions automatically (i.e., close-loop control) or to help make decisions. ML is a very broad discipline used to tackle very different problems (e.g., computer vision, robotics, data mining, search engines, etc.), but the most common tasks are the following: linear and non-linear regression, classification, clustering, dimensionality reduction, anomaly detection, optimization, and association rule learning.
One very common pattern among ML algorithms is the use of an underlying model M, whose parameters are optimized for minimizing the cost function associated to M, given the input data. For instance, in the context of classification, the model M may be a straight line that separates the data into two classes such that M=a*x+b*y+c and the cost function would be the number of misclassified points. The ML algorithm then consists in adjusting the parameters a, b, c such that the number of misclassified points is minimal. After this optimization phase (or learning phase), the model M can be used very easily to classify new data points. Often, M is a statistical model, and the cost function is inversely proportional to the likelihood of M, given the input data.
Learning Machines (LMs) are computational entities that rely on one or more ML techniques for performing a task for which they have not been explicitly programmed to perform. In particular, LMs are capable of adjusting their behavior to their environment. In the context of LLNs, and more generally in the context of the IoT (or Internet of Everything, IoE), this ability will be very important, as the network will face changing conditions and requirements, and the network will become too large for efficiently management by a network operator.
Thus far, LMs have not generally been used in LLNs, despite the overall level of complexity of LLNs, where “classic” approaches (based on known algorithms) are inefficient or when the amount of data cannot be processed by a human to predict network behavior considering the number of parameters to be taken into account.